


Piano Sonatas and Petite Sweethearts

by RestlessCancer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry! I'm so confused... You're the she and he's the he?" John stammers trying to find some difference between the two.<br/>"What the fuck do you think? Oh my fuck... I can't beleive I'm about to do this..." She replies, face-palming as she sighs, then gestures to her palm-sized breasts under a thick black sweater. "Do you see these, dumbass?! They are called breasts! GIRLS HAVE THEM!"<br/>"STOP! OH MY FUCKING GOG. STOP THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!" Her brother demands, stepping between her and John, who's shielding his eyes in discomfort.<br/>"Please stop." John asks, his voice shaky as he tries not to look, fearing her brother will pulverize him for looking.<br/>"Fine, I stopped. No need to get your dick in a knot..." She mumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.<br/>"Look this shit is a confusing cluster fuck. That's something we can all agree on. Now, all we need to do now is figure out how to get uncluster fucked." Her brother took his turn to face palm as John uncovered his eyes. "Are you straight or gay Egbert?"<br/>"Um, I don't know... I thought I was straight, I liked you too even after I found out you were a guy..." John admits.<br/>"Fucking awkward." He shudders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Sonatas and Petite Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this thing is really new. I have no idea why I'm posting it so soon when I should just wait until I have more but I promise, this should be worth it.

It was so confusing in the beginning. You couldn’t tell the two apart. She looked like him and he looked like her… You had been serenading both of them without even knowing. She wore her hair short and she didn’t really care what it looked, which is part of what added to the confusion. Eventually you started noticing a minor difference in their voices, his was a little deeper than hers. A little. It was actually really weird that her voice was so deep, but when she sang, you were reminded of why it didn’t matter.

“If I had you, I’d never look away-ee-aay... See you’re just different and breaking all the clichés, Darling I’d stay with you all day…” She sang in the middle of the night, curled up on her window sill as you passed her room.

Her brother had just gotten out of bed to go to her. That’s when you realized she was crying. Her brother had reached out to her and carried her to his bed to curl up with him. They were the same age, but you understood that they knew each other in ways that you and Dave couldn’t fathom, even though you had been friends for a long time.

When you finally arrived on the meteor, you had expected to meet Vriska and all of the trolls. You were shocked to find that so many of them had died. Vriska, Nepeta, Equuis, Tavros, Feferi, Eridan, Aradia, and Sollux were all dead and you were horrified to hear that the troll responsible was still there. You discovered that Rose had formed a “flushed” relationship with the troll named Kanaya. Dave also had some sort of relationship with Terezi and then there was Karkat and Kitkat, the twins. You saw Kitkat first and you immediately felt like you wanted to be with her. She was just like Karkat, but somehow more expressive and blunt.  
The first thing out of her mouth was, “What the fuck are you? Some kind of weird alien?”  
You just laughed and said you were going to say the same thing. Jade looked frustrated when she discovered that there were essentially two Karkats. She seemed like she could draw blood.

“Why?” Jade questioned, her furry ears flattening in dismay.

“What do you mean ‘why,’ Jade?” You had asked.

“She seemed so different when she was trolling me…”

“I am nothing like my brother, Jade. I am insulted.”Kitkat responded.

“Oh sure. That’s why you responded like him when you discovered I wasn’t a troll.” Jade retorted, her voice almost as flat as her ears.

“Karkat, I didn’t know you had a sister…” You had commented.

“Hey, keep your optometrical globes fixed elsewhere, Fuckass!” Karkat defensively responded.

“It was just a fact, I didn’t mean anything by it.” You pointed out, even though you had hoped he wouldn’t get your intent and instead go into prattling on about her.

“Sure it was, Egbert. Just when I was starting to like you, you start trying to hit on my sister.” He argues, shaking his head.

“Oh, shut it, Kitty. Let the boy flirt. You know what I’d do if he turned out to be a nook-sniffing bone-bulge.” Kitkat jumped in.

“I’d rather not give him the chance to.” Karkat replied flatly.

“Oh my gog, shut your protein chute before I jam it.” Kitkat threatened.

“Um, maybe Jade and I should go get settled in…” You suggest, wanting to escape the awkward situation.

“Perfect. I’ll go get them settled in and you can go babysit the psycho toddler hiding in the lab.” Kitkat agreed, also wanting to get away.

“Wait. ‘psycho toddler’ in the lab?” Jade questioned.

“She means my moirail, Gamzee-” Karkat started to explain.

“Honk!” the sound cut off Karkat, making the twins shudder.

"He went shithive maggots." Kitkat explained.

"Well, he wouldn't have if Vriska hadn't culled his fucking matesprit." Karkat elaborated.

"It doesn't matter now. No one can raise the dead without serious consequences, not even Strider." Kitkat dismissed the defense.

"Honk!" The sound came again, closer that time.

"Shit! Karkat!" Kitkat panicked, clinging to her twin brother's arm.

"He won't hurt us, Kitten." He reassured her, rubbing her arm with his free hand.

"Sure." Kitkat argued, rolling her eyes and becoming hyperaware of her surroundings. "Tell that to all the dead trolls."

"First of all, Gamzee only culled Nepeta and Equuis. Kanaya culled Eridan. Terezi culled Vriska. Vriska culled Tavros. Eridan culled Feferi and technically Sollux, but thankfully Kanaya survived his attempt on her. Aradia committed suicide. Second, he only culled them because they were going to attack him." Karkat ranted in disagreement.

"Fuck, I don't care! He freaks me the fuck out. Can we just-"

"Honk." The sound and its source were right behind them.

"Karkat!" Kitkat screeched, starting to cry.

 


End file.
